


Slip Ups

by Duochanfan



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Finding Agape, Gen, Waterfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: Yuuri and Yurio are to go to the waterfall, but first, Yuuri wants to try and see if he could figure out the small angry Russian tiger





	Slip Ups

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Yuri on Ice. Just messing around
> 
> Another small prompt that was given to me, written in 15 mins this time. They were Slippery Rocks, and Caves and Waterfalls.

Slip Ups

 

Yuuri looked over to Yurio, the young teen looked around the little pool of water that was under the waterfall. Yuuri couldn’t help but smile at the awed look on his face. Viktor had sent them here, mainly for Yurio to try and find his inner Agape. But it wasn’t like Yuuri would let Yurio come here alone. Even when the young teen had gone to the temple, Yuuri had gone with him, wincing with every hit the teen had taken.

 

“There are some good caves around here that can be explored,” Yuuri told him.

 

Yurio’s look of awe quickly fade and the normal angsty teen face returned, “Whatever pig!” he yelled out, stomping ahead of him.

 

Yuuri shook his head, “We should have a quick look through them,” he suggested, hoping to get the teen to agree and calm down before they went under the waterfall. He knew that Viktor wouldn't be happy if they didn’t try at least. But he hoped that they could have a little fun before going under the cold water.

 

“Why? They will be boring,” Yurio growled at him.

 

“There are legends about the caves, spirits reside within them to give good fortune to those that find them,” he answered him. “I always wanted to come here and look, but I was always focused on ballet, school and Ice Skating. So I never got the chance. Since we are both here, I thought why not go through them.” he gave a shrug, trying to look nonchalant about it. He wanted to try and find some common ground with Yurio. He was so angry all the time and Yuuri worried about it, he knew that Yuuko was the same.

 

“Fine, let’s go,” Yurio huffed as he strode ahead of him towards the small set of caves that were near the waterfall.

 

Yuuri shook his head, “Careful, the rocks around here are really slippery!” he tried to warn the teen as they entered the first one.

 

Yurio spared him a scowl as he turned and carried on. Though he was walking a little more carefully as they explored the caves. “So why do you really want to come in here?” the teen asked him.

 

“I… I told you,” Yuuri answered, trying to keep a strong front.

 

Yurio snorted, “No chance is it because of spirits and good luck. You’ll need more than that if you want to beat me!” he yelled, turning to face the older skater. Slipping on the rocks beneath their feet.

 

“Yurio!” Yuuri called out, rushing towards him. He grabbed the teen, but their momentum was too much and the two of them tumbled to the cave floor. Yuuri landed hard on his back, as Yurio landed on top of him.

 

“Should never have come in here. It was stupid. Stupid Katsudon!” Yurio yelled as he carefully got up.

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri groaned, “maybe it was,” he agreed, his back was stinging and his head was ringing a little from the way that it had banged onto the hard rock beneath them.

 

Yurio tried to hide the worry in his eyes as he stood over the older skater, “You okay Pig?” he asked, insulting him, trying to show that he didn’t care when it was obvious to Yuuri that he did.

 

“Yeah,” Yuuri said as he began to get up, doing his best to stop himself from falling back to the floor. He felt a little dizzy, but he knew it would pass soon enough. “Right, shall we carry on to the waterfall?” he asked, trying not to hold his head.

 

“I think we should go back,” Yurio said as the two of them began to head out of the small cave system.

 

“No, we should do as we came here. Let's go stand under the waterfall for a little while at least,” Yuuri said, shaking his head, hiding the wince as he head pounded in pain.

 

Yurio nodded and the two of them walked out of the cave and towards the small pool of water that fed the nearby stream. Yuuri got in first, careful with his steps, so he would fall again. He held out his hand and Yurio scowled at it but took it as he too entered the pool. Yurio went under the water and Yuuri watched him for a second. He smiled and stepped under himself. He winced, his head throbbing a little, but let his mind wonder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I do hope you have enjoyed it.
> 
> If you have a prompt tell me in the comments!
> 
> Give me the prompt and a time limit.


End file.
